And He Lived To Die
by KayanixAyaxFujimiya
Summary: A drabble written for OkiSai and my roleplay companions. Be fair warned, it's sad. OkiSai - No hardcore yaoi, mild fluff and adorableness


I do not own these characters. All credits where they are due. I only take credit for making Saitou lose control twice. Flames will be used to keep Chibi Saitou and Chibi Souji warm and toasty in the winter. Reviews are welcome, however. If you do review, please be polite. Thank you. I hope you all enjoy.

This was just a quick drabble inspired by a photo of Souji and Saitou. It's quick and short. I may write a longer one - depending on the reviews I get for this one. I may make a series of short drabbles inspired by photos even. It depends. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Souji hadn't been feeling well. Everyone had noticed it - but Saitou most of all. Souji said nothing about it. It was no longer a huge secret about his illness, yet not everyone knew exactly what Souji suffered from.

Saitou had excused himself from the party early to take Souji something to eat. Fresh miso soup and a hearty riceball he himself had made. Setting the tray down outside Souji's room, he called in to him, "Souji... I-" He was cut off by a loud coughing fit that resounded from the room, though it ended after a moment. Souji sighed a bit from his bed, turning to look at the doorway, "Ehh... Hajime-kun, c'mon in." The indigo haired swordsman slid the door open, looking in at the brunette who was slowly sitting up. A small smile crossed Saitou's lips as he stood and moved into the room, setting Souji's food down beside him. As he went to close the door, Okita's voice stopped him, "Leave it open... I want to see the stars..."

The smaller male paused and lowered his hands to his lap, turning his head to look at Souji. The ill male gave a half-hearted smile, "Ehhh? Don't look at me like that Hajime-kun, someone might think you're worried about me." In all honesty, Saitou was worried about Souji. The male had hardly gotten up in the last few days, and his jokes were few and far between. He lay in silence most of the time, and when he was cracking jokes, they weren't funny, or related to his death. Saitou feared the sanity of his friend was going.

Souji sat up slowly, then stood with the help of his sword. He leaned on it, even as Saitou stood to gently push him back into bed, "Souji..." "Hajime-kun... Please... Come with me.." Saitou paused, but nodded once, taking Souji's arm and draping it over his shoulders. He led them outside and helped the sick male to sit on the stairs.

Souji looked up, then over toward Saitou, for once serious in his life. "You know, Hajime-kun... I always admired you. You're dedicated. You've never strayed. Even when we thought you had, and you went off with Itou, you were only obeying orders. I respect that. I never told you how I felt after we fought the first time." Saitou's brows furrowed, his hands gently steadying the male. Souji gave a weak smile, "I think I started to fall in love with you back then. You're the only one who never put up with my games. You always just.. let it pass and shrugged it off. Except that one... that one time. I went too far. But you know what that told me, Hajime-kun?"

Saitou couldn't speak, so he just shook his head. What was Souji saying? That he was in love with Saitou? The indigo haired male was confused, but knew it'd come to light.

"It told me you had feelings and that I couldn't play with you like I played with the others. It told me I was obviously in love with you." The brunette gazed up at the younger swordsman's face, watching emotion pass over it. "And from what I see... You are too... with me."

A moment passed as Saitou looked away to consider his own feelings. True, he didn't tolerate Souji's jokes, and he put up with a lot from him that no one else did. Truth was, he was fond of Souji, of how close they were. How they melded together so well. Souji was just a right-handed him in the end. At least that was it when it came to abilities.

Before the male could straighten his thoughts out, Souji had lifted his hand and pulled his face around. Their lips met, cool pink irises against pale fevered orchids. Saitou let out a soft gasp against Souji's mouth, earning himself a deeper kiss. The older male cupped the back of Saitou's head, pulling him closer. His free hand moved to drape around the smaller's waist, pulling him ever closer. Saitou couldn't help himself then. His arms wrapped around his companion's neck as Souji moved his hand down to untie the younger's obi.

However, Saitou grasped at Souji's hand, pulling it from his obi. He pulled back from the kiss to catch a breath, which was only stolen away with another kiss from the older. Carefully, Souji rolled them, placing Saitou on the ground and gently pinning him there. His lips trailed down the side of the male's pale throat, nipping and kissing at his skin. The actions wrought soft moans and whimpers from the young human, whose hands grasped at the Rasetsu's shoulders.

And that night, for the first time in Saitou's life, he lost control, all because of a brunette swordman with a sadistic side and an affinity for causing trouble...

* * *

The next night was just as cold. Saitou bundled himself into an extra kimono before making his way to Souji's room.

However, much to his surprise, he found the older male sitting outside. Souji's light wrapping was hardly enough for the cold night, and - judging by the pale color of his face, he was making himself sicker.

Saitou sat down beside him. Immediately Souji leaned over into him, giving a smile, "Hajime-kun... My love.." Saitou couldn't help but to blush. That very morning when he had gone to breakfast, everyone had teased him on having a scream like a girl's. He wasn't sure what to think about that. Then again, he wasn't sure about anything at this moment.

"You're going to get sicker, Souji. Come, let's get you back inside." He laced his arm around Souji's waist to pull him up but was stopped when the male rested his head on his shoulder, "No, Hajime-kun... Please..." Saitou wasn't sure what to say, but he sighed, "At least let me retrieve a blanket to put over you."

Souji shook his head, giving another weak smile, "I don't think it'll help... I'm tired, Hajime-kun..." Saitou paled a bit, but stretched backward to get a blanket, which he draped around the male. Souji looked up at him, his eyes soft with affection, "Hajime-kun..."

"I think we can speak on more equal terms, Souji... Hajime..." "Hajime... I-I... *Cough, cough, crackle, cough, cough.* -'m tired.. So very tired lately... the only thing I want to look forward to is you anymore... But I know y- *Cough, cough.* you're only going to be bogged down..." "Souji, do not say things like that. You have Kondou-san, and everyone else... Souji?"

Looking down, he saw Souji's eyes were closed. Thinking the older had gone to sleep, he nudged him gently, giving a soft laugh, "Souji, if you are this tired, you must go to bed."

Souji simply gave a light, airy laugh, "I suppose... You know what I'm grateful for, Hajime?" "What, Souji?" "That I was able to see your face one last time..." "Souji... A-ah... let me go get Yamazaki. He has the medicine... It will ease your pain. You can sl- Souji... Please do not close your eyes."

Another soft laugh escaped Souji's lips, "I'm not in pain anymore, Hajime... I just... want to say... Koishiteru, Hajime.." Tears began to fill Saitou's eyes, "K-koishiteru, Souji..." A smile graced Souji's lips, his eyes closing again. "S-souji, please do not close yo- Souji... Souji... W-wake up. Souji..."

Breath no longer seemed to be entering or exiting Souji's mouth. Saitou leaned him back a bit, touching his chest. He couldn't feel the other's heartbeat. Tears began to pour down the male's face. He grasped Souji's shoulders, gently shaking him, "Souji... _Souji_... Open your eyes. Open your eyes, Souji, please... Please... Souji... S-souji..."

Yet no breath, no pulse, no life stirred within Souji's limp body. His soul had fled the tormented body of it's host and moved on to another, one unaffected by the crippling disease that claimed the life of the one so dear to Saitou.

Saitou wrapped his arms around the older swordsman's limp body, crying out in anguish. He screamed, losing control for the second time in his life.

**_"SOUJI!"_**

The cry echoed through the compound, waking the ones who were already asleep and gaining the attention of the ones who had not yet gone to sleep.

When Hijikata and the rest found him, he was out of his mind with grief - clutching the male's body and praying out loud for Kami-sama to bring him back. Hijikata pulled the grieving swordsman from Souji's body, only to find himself knocked backward. Shinpachi caught Saitou around the waist, holding him easily against his chest. There, Saitou limpened, curling into the muscular male's chest as Yamazaki proclaimed Souji gone.

Saitou lived to die. He lived to die for Souji.


End file.
